


Fourteen Months

by thisfp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe Dameron, but not the scientifically inaccurate kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfp/pseuds/thisfp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes good things take time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen Months

It takes fourteen months.

Fourteen months of constant monitoring of his ovulation cycle, of preemptive prenatal vitamins, of a scheduled sex life. Fourteen months of living with his period and losing a little bit of hope every time it came back. 

Poe knew that it probably wouldn’t happen right away, that they got lucky when his reproductive system came back online at all. It was exciting - having yet another reason to be intimate and connected with his husband, all the while daydreaming of tiny fingers and toes, of seeing how great a father Finn will be, of getting to tell his pa he’s going to be an abuelo. 

They got tested for fertility early on. Years of testosterone use could have done anything to his reproductive system and Finn didn’t have a family history to look into so they wanted to be sure before - not before they got their hopes up, it was far too late for that, but before they became too invested. The day they got their results back - not extraordinarily fertile, but no obvious problems either - was the day he let himself become too invested. They could really do this. They could make a family together, just like how he’d been dreaming since the gorgeous and kind man first walked into his classroom all those years ago. 

That was a year ago. 

Finn was amazing through all of it. He kept the sex from getting monotonous, always making Poe smile and laugh and gasp and feel so utterly cherished every time. He cuddled Poe through the debilitating cramps and got him through the doubt fuelled by yet another negative test. He never wavered. 

Poe knew that it took some couples years to conceive, that sometimes it just never happened at all. He understood that it didn’t matter how much you wanted it, but that knowledge couldn’t keep the ache in his chest from growing with each negative test. Finn was going to be the best dad, he deserved this more than anyone and Poe wanted to share this with him so badly he could feel it in every inch of him. 

He wasn’t going to stop trying, not by a long shot, but he could feel the hope slipping away as time went on. Seeing Finn still so enthusiastic and working so hard became less encouraging and something closer to painful. He went through the motions mechanically, barely glancing at the latest test before dropping it into the trash. 

The daydreams don’t go away, though. He still pictures the precious, perfect creature with his wonky nose and Finn’s gorgeous eyes. He still thinks about finally getting to hold them in his arms and Finn reading them bedtime stories while they’re cuddled up to the teddy bear Finn couldn’t resist buying when he saw it sitting in a store a few months ago. 

His life changes in a quiet moment on a chilly fall day. 

There’s nothing particularly special about the day. He wakes up with his face smushed into Finn’s shoulder and BB-8 snoring at the end of the bed. Finn makes breakfast and he takes his vitamin, drinking only a single cup of coffee despite the stronger than usual exhaustion. 

They kiss goodbye before getting out of the car and part ways to go to their separate classrooms. He teaches with a little less enthusiasm than he usually has, his stomach unsettled by what is no doubt the beginning of this month’s unwelcome visit. They have lunch together in his classroom, Finn’s company grounding him enough to make it through the rest of the day. 

His planner has him scheduled to take a test today. He put it off in the morning and doesn’t see much of a point for it at all - with the way he’s been achy and had no appetite today it’s only a matter of time until he starts bleeding - but the stack of tests are right there when he goes to pee. At least this way he’s keeping to the schedule. 

He spends the three minutes waiting for it to run its course playing sudoku on his phone. After the alarm goes off and he finishes the round he’s on, he glances at the stick and is already reaching to push it into the garbage when he sees the plus sign.

He does a double take, his phone dropping from slack fingers onto the tiled floor with a dull thud. He picks up the test and stares, blinking several times to make sure he isn’t hallucinating the second line. It’s faint, barely there against the white of the background, but it’s definitely a plus sign.

He gasps.

He takes three more tests, his mind whirling. The three minutes take an eternity to pass, the world around him fading as he stares at the timer on his phone and watches each second tick by. 

The alarm goes off. On the counter beside him there are three sticks in a line. 

Each one with a faint pink plus sign.

He’s pregnant.

They did it.

Blood roaring in his ears, the floor spins below him when he manages to get up. He pulls his pants up and buttons them with shaky fingers. 

“Finn?” He steps into the hall, clutching the tests in both hands. “Finn!” 

Finn comes into the hallway from the living room. “Poe? Are you okay?”

Poe opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He jogs to Finn, wrapping him in a tight hug. Finn wraps an arm around his waist and cups the back of his head, running soothing fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong?”

Poe laughs against Finn’s neck. He squeezes his arms and moves back to look at his wonderful, perfect husband. He melts, blinking away the blurriness. “I’m -” The words get caught in his throat, in the impossible, heady weight of what’s happening, what’s about to happen. “I’m pregnant.” 

Finn’s features go slack. He blinks, his hands sliding down Poe’s side. “You’re…”

“Pregnant.” He drags his arms off Finn to show him the tests. “They’re all positive.” 

Finn takes one of the sticks, stares at the faint pink plus sign. He nods. He looks up at Poe and back to the little pink plus sign, then to Poe again. “We’re having a baby.”

Poe nods. “Yeah, we’re having a baby.”

Finn smiles, his features utterly radiant in the moment before he sweeps Poe into his arms. They laugh together, the tests dropping to the floor as they cling to each other. Finn shoves his face into Poe’s neck with a happy giggle. “We’re having a baby. We’re going to be parents.” 

He tugs at Finn’s head, kissing at his cheek until he angles his head and meets Poe's lips with his own. His hands slide under Poe’s shirt, palming his belly. 

Poe chuckles. “I’m not showing yet. Probably won't for a while.”

“I know, I just -” Finn kisses his jaw. “Our kid is already in there. Right there, growing and getting ready for us to meet them.” 

Finn kisses the corner of his mouth. He sinks to his knees, smiling up at him. Pushing his shirt up, Finn trails dry, affectionate kisses along his bare abdomen. His warm hand splays over Poe and he grins when Poe covers it with his own. 

“Hi baby,” Finn nuzzles his belly. “I’m so happy that you’re here. We love you so much, we can’t wait to meet you - but take your time, okay? Your papa’s going to take such good care of you until you’re ready, baby.”

Poe laughs, sliding down the wall when his knees finally give out. He cups Finn’s head, so grateful that he gets to go on this adventure with the man he’s so completely in love with, the best man he’s ever met. Finn pulls him into his lap, kissing him like it’s the start of something.

They’re having a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something super fluffy to cheer myself up yesterday so this was born (ha)
> 
> kudos/comments are always super appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
